


Не вернуться

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Всё давно по-другому, мальчик, всё вокруг изменилось..."





	Не вернуться

В чудо верят теперь едва ли, в сети пальчиком тыча;  
если б не было той скрижали, мы б не встретились нынче.  
Отлетела глухая крышка — я уж выжить не чаял:  
в саркофаге — живой мальчишка, он по дому скучает.  
Он вернуться хотел домой,  
возвратиться в свои пески,  
этой самой порой ночной  
убежать от ночной тоски.  
Но попытки его странны,  
потому что давным-давно  
нет на свете его страны, —  
это просто смешно.

Всё давно по-другому, мальчик, всё вокруг изменилось,  
и сейчас ничего не значит твоя царская милость.  
Ты теперь никому не должен несгибаемо править:  
Ты уже до бессмертья дожил, и с тобой твоя память.  
Память жизни в большом дворце,  
память смерти в ночи слепой:  
эта боль с волшебством в конце,  
к сожаленью, всегда с тобой.  
Но зачем уходить туда,  
где погиб от родной руки,  
где от прошлого ни следа —  
всё укрыли пески.

Ты теперь понимаешь чётко: жить нельзя, не волнуясь.  
Как послать то, что было, к чёрту — или кто там? Анубис?  
Чтоб хотя бы в ночи от боли уберечь, как умею,  
чтоб забыть мы могли с тобою за дверями музея,  
что уйти ты хотел домой,  
возвратиться в свои пески,  
этой самой порой ночной  
убежать от ночной тоски.  
Но попытки твои странны,  
потому что давным-давно  
нет на свете твоей страны, —  
это просто смешно.


End file.
